


傻子

by ENER01



Series: 傻子 [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜ABO 小妈文学





	傻子

A.

段宜恩不知道王嘉尔在想什么。

他用近乎冷暴力的方式帮自己解决了发情期，然后便得寸进尺地开始了对自己的侵犯。不分时间，不分场地，只要自己出现在他面前的时间久了，就会被alpha禁锢在怀里狠狠地入侵，到后来段宜恩甚至连房门都不敢出。  
强制性的性交带来的精神上的痛苦远大于肉体上的欢愉，王嘉尔每每在他耳边问舒服吗？让他说话的时候段宜恩都只能掐紧了王嘉尔横在自己腰际的手腕，一声不吭以示反抗。  
但他也常常会在早晨醒来的时候发现自己被箍在alpha怀里，而自己甚至连他什么时候进来的都不知道。当然大多数时候醒来时身边空无一人，不知道是前夜alpha没有造访还是一早离开。

王嘉尔近一个月里暧昧不明忽冷忽热的态度快把omega逼疯，他讨厌未知，讨厌被掌控，更讨厌…他的小傻子不爱他了。  
段宜恩想他妈的，你又不是我的小傻子了，我为什么还要陪你玩啊？

逃跑那天意外地顺利，朴珍荣帮忙把小傻子骗到公司，本来就是自由身的段宜恩带着行李就出了门。他走前也想过要不要带走女儿，但alpha好像也很喜欢她。  
自己走了王嘉尔不一定会来找，但是女儿他不可能不要。段宜恩最后还是咬咬牙，一个人坐上了去英国的飞机。

B.

“谁放他走了？！”王嘉尔愤怒地把最后一间房的门摔上，砰地一声震得人耳朵都发麻。从公司跟着他回来朴珍荣早就料到这个人要发脾气，安稳地坐在沙发上，抬眼看怒气冲冲的王嘉尔：“他有手有脚，怎么就不能自己走要别人放了？”  
“他是我的人，我还没同意他怎么敢走？！”  
“他不是你的人，合约早就终止了。”朴珍荣不慌不忙地从公文包里拿出一份文件，正是当初段宜恩和王父签的合约。“附加条款第二十三条，若王嘉尔先生智力问题得到恢复，则合约自动终止，王董事名下财产仍归段宜恩先生所有，此后段宜恩先生与王氏再无瓜葛。自己看。”  
王嘉尔愣了一瞬，拿起文件细看的时候又听见朴珍荣慢悠悠的讲话声：“王董事生前可是提防着万一你恢复了，他用继母身份分王氏的股份呢，怎么可能会让他留在可以掌握公司权利的你身边呢。”  
王嘉尔沉默半晌，身上的火气早就消得一干二净：“我只是不甘心。”  
“你有什么不甘心的？他连你父亲的财产都没要，孩子也留给你，自己净身出户的。”  
“但他看不起我，利用我，骗我。他得给我一个解释。”王嘉尔低着头，讲话时声音都带着哑。朴珍荣盯着低着头的alpha，“利用还谈不上吧，你们本来就是一纸合约各取所需的关系。”  
王嘉尔知道朴珍荣说得对，一纸合约，两两分明，本来就该是这样的。是他自己傻乎乎地先动了情，就觉得段宜恩也应该像自己那样全心全意地爱他，对他好。但怎么可能呢？当时不知道合约的人是他，段宜恩可是一直清清楚楚，像他那样的性格，应该是拎得很清的。更何况，H大的研究生，看不起一个小傻子也是很正常的吧？

“我觉得他从来没有看不起你。”朴珍荣叹了口气，“虽然我认识他也才两年，虽然他的确傲，有时候也的确冷了点，但是你应该比谁都清楚，他很温柔。”  
Alpha沉默着不讲话，在朴珍荣对面坐了下来。朴珍荣去倒了杯水，喝了两口又放在茶几上。  
“他没有义务被你标记，没有义务给你生孩子，甚至没有义务亲自照顾你。说白了除了条约规定的内容他什么都不用干。但是你知道为什么他之前非得亲力亲为地照顾你吗？”  
王嘉尔抬眼看他，朴珍荣接着讲：“因为你爸爸躺在病床上奄奄一息的时候，那些佣人在背后骂你是个没用的傻子，还有人半开玩笑地说要绑架你骗赎金。他听得一清二楚，他信不过那些人。”  
“别问我怎么知道的，因为我之前也好奇，所以问了。王嘉尔，除了把你当小孩，他有哪里对不起你？”朴珍荣把杯子里的水喝完，“我不是说他完全没错，可是你，这一个月里你做的事情确实是过分了。”他整了整领带起身拿起了公文包，“我本来以为你恢复了，你们说不定能开始一段正常的关系，没想到是我想多了。早知道会变成现在这样，当时我就不应该叫他回来。”

“法律部还有事，我得回去上班了。”朴珍荣自顾自地向门口走去，没理坐在沙发上发愣的alpha。

C.

段宜恩刚来的时候很不适应伦敦温吞的天气，出门经常不带伞，总是被雨突然地淋了一身，然后开始感冒发烧。那会儿还没发现有了宝宝，后来查出来的时候才后知后觉自己这个当妈妈的总是感冒也会影响孩子，才终于记得把伞二十四小时不离身地带着。  
还好这次宝宝很乖，除了偶尔的孕吐和食欲不振以外他没有什么不良反应，连水肿都几乎看不出来，一直到孕后期才实在行动不便延期了毕设。

宝宝出生那天是他在医院待产的第三天，比预产期早了一点。生孩子还是很痛，他力气快用完的时候，听见助产士说自己的状态不太好，迷迷糊糊地就想起了小傻子。可是这一次没有人会跑进来哭着喊他mommy让他不要痛了啊。  
最后他还是咬着牙，把小宝宝生了下来。其实想起小傻子的时候他没忍住哭了，但是没有人知道。反正生孩子这么痛，哭也是很正常的啊。

段宜恩醒过来的时候床边空无一人，他盯着天花板看了好一会，慢慢回笼的痛觉让他清醒起来。他侧头去看身边保温箱里的宝宝，看着他皱巴巴红彤彤的小脸眼里溢满了温柔。  
没过多久同学们和导师都来看他了，大家对新生命降临都很高兴，问起段宜恩想要去什么名字的时候他发了很久的呆。  
“叫希延吧，段希延。”

宝贝，你知道吗？我多希望能把这个故事延续下去，而你，就是我的希望啊。

D.

朴珍荣特地亲自去给王嘉尔送文件的时候还是没忍住多了嘴。  
“你真不去找他吗？”其实段宜恩的去向哪有那么好瞒，王嘉尔顺着一查大半年的时间就知道了他在英国，只是知道是知道了，王嘉尔却快一年了都没有动过身去找人。  
王嘉尔接文件的手顿了顿，又若无其事地垂下头看文件：“不去了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我想…我想变得更好再去找他。”这两年把王氏发展得越来越好甚至还考了P大的人低着头看手里的文件，只有半天没翻页的手出卖了他的心情其实没有表现出的那么平静。  
段宜恩出国之后就断了国内的所有联系方式，他本就没什么朋友，父亲早亡母亲前几年也去世了，走的时候倒是干干脆脆。王嘉尔查了大半年其实也只查到了他所在的学校和专业，对他的生活近况可谓是一无所知。  
你就那么确定他会等你吗？说不定他早就遇到对他好的人了。朴珍荣看着他愣了愣，到底还是没把心里的话说出口。

E.

段宜恩是在Abner两岁多的时候做的除结手术。  
原因是那一次发情期他正好在医院里做体检，情潮汹涌而来的时候他只来得及到急诊窗口取一支抑制剂。给药的护士贴心地劝他叫上自己的alpha回去休息，段宜恩笑了笑说谢谢，然后转身去挂了除结手术的号。

后来再也没有人跟他说过“你的alpha”这句话，后来他在伦敦并不分明的四季里牵着Abner走过了一个个寒冬。  
直到那个下过雪的冬日午后，王嘉尔带着念念站在他楼下，一如多年前的那个梦境。他多怕自己一走近，梦就会被惊醒。

F.

王嘉尔第一次来找他的时候在伦敦待了两个月，才不得不因为一个项目的启动带着女儿回了国。  
Abner跟念念玩得久了，再加上段宜恩让他喊王嘉尔daddy，他就跟着念念改了口喊他mommy。  
关于改口这件事，Abner一开始还是抗拒的，每次总别别扭扭地不肯叫，要哄着才开口，直到后来——

“宜恩，你实话实说，Abner是不是我的孩子？”王嘉尔把站在书架前的omega箍在怀里，段宜恩不自然地挣了一下，没说话。“你不要骗我好不好？我问了Abner，他说自己五岁多了，生日在七月。算起来你在国内的时候就有Abner了。是我的，对不对？”  
段宜恩虚握着alpha环在自己腰间的手沉默良久，最后回应了他一个嗯。  
躲在门后偷听到自己身世的段希延小朋友捂住了嘴。

父女俩走的那天Abner在机场喊着姐姐哭成了小泪人，段宜恩又好笑又心疼，揪着他的小脸问他，段希延，你这个忘爸蛋，要不要让你跟着姐姐走呀？啊？小哭包收了声，抱着mommy的脖子抽噎着说不要，Abner要留下来陪mommy。  
那daddy呢？你不要啦？段宜恩把他抱起来，故意逗他，Abner果然嘴巴一瘪，小哭腔说着也要也要，mommy我们快点去找daddy和姐姐好不好！  
段宜恩笑起来，贴着他的脸把他抱紧，轻轻地讲好啊。

G.

“我等过一个又一个冬季，终于迎来了西风和你。”


End file.
